


In his unconscious

by LadyCoco



Series: In his life [2]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCoco/pseuds/LadyCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Magnus have agreed to keep their relationship secret for the moment. Until a stubborn Magnus and the flu get in the way.<br/>More pointless Magnus/Kurt fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his unconscious

Kurt was sat at his desk in his Spartan office wondering for the hundredth time how they ever got any work done when the email system was always down.  Luckily the department was having a relatively quiet day, allowing them to catch up on admin. Or not, Kurt thought to himself, resisting the urge to hit the computer. He should have listened to Lisa when she gave him the opportunity to work from home today but he had suspected that it was her attempt to make him take a day off so he had refused.

Finally, giving up on simply wishing the computer fixed, Kurt sighed and pushed himself away from the desk. He needed coffee. He hadn’t slept very much the night before thanks to a certain young detective tossing and turning throughout the night. As always when thinking about Magnus, Kurt couldn’t help the smile that lightened his face. Catching himself Kurt tried to school his features to their usual grim expression, he knew that the others were beginning to notice a change in demeanour and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself.

He couldn’t however, drag his thoughts away from Magnus, who was currently visiting a witness with Anne Britt. Remembering this morning Kurt couldn’t help but hope that Magnus was alright.

 

_Blinking the morning sunlight out his eyes Kurt woke to the feeling of a hot body pressed up against his back. Turning so that he was facing his lover Kurt could see Magnus’ flushed face close up. His usually unruly, golden hair plastered to his forehead._

_Voice still heavy with sleep Kurt reached to put his hand on his partners’ forehead and tried to wake him. “Magnus”_

_“Hmmm” A hoarse moan and a cough were his only response._

_Using his arms to push himself so that he was sitting up in bed Kurt tried again. “Magnus, love, wake up”_

_Opening his eyes, Magnus shot Kurt a dirty look and tried to sit up. Taking pity on him Kurt reached down and pulled Magnus up until his arms were around Magnus’ shoulder and the younger mans’ forehead was resting on Kurt’s jaw._

_“You’re ill.” Kurt stated, kissing his cheek softly. “You should take the day off today”_

_Magnus’ finger halted their lazy exploration of Kurt’s chest and shoulders and he scowled._

_“I’m fine”_

_Unfortunately this declaration was followed by another cough wracking his slim frame._

_Running his hands up and down Magnus’s side in comfort Kurt waited until the coughing fit was over before kissing his lover’s nose and disagreeing._

_In the end Magus won, stubbornly refusing to take the day off stating, “I am not laying uselessly in bed over a cold.”_

_Kurt had growled, unhappy that Magnus was risking his health._

_Sensing the older man’s displeasure, Magnus lowered his eyes. “Kurt, please understand. I can’t be ill, I can’t be useless. I’ve never… when I was a child, being ill… I just can’t.”_

_Kurt nodded mutely, understanding that this was part of the less that brilliant childhood that Magnus was reluctant to talk about._

_Nuzzling his nose against Kurt’s in thanks Magnus then got out of bed without another word, effectively ending the discussion._

Kurt was startled out of his memories by the shrill sound of his phone.

“Wallander”

“Kurt” the soft sound of Anne- Britt’s voice responded back at him.

“Yeah?”

“Can you spare a minute? I need you to come by your house.”

“Anne Britt what wrong? Has something happened?” Kurt asked, puzzled.

“No, don’t worry, but can you get here?” she replied.

“Um, yeah give me 20 minutes” Hanging up Kurt quickly grabbed his coat and let Lisa know he was going out for lunch.

 

Fifteen minutes later Kurt parked outside his house and seeing nothing unusual wondered where Anne- Britt was. Pushing his front door open Kurt was greeted with an incredulous sight. On his sofa sat Anne- Britt and next to her, curled up in the corner miserably was Magnus.

Eyes flickering from Anne-Britt to Magnus then back again Kurt cleared his throat. “Um….”

“He practically collapsed in the poor old ladies house, there’s no way he could go back to the station. He’s been mumbling nonsense for the last half hour, I think it’s the fever.” Anne- Britt gave Kurt a wry smile. “When I asked him where he lived ready to take him home he gave this address. He seemed pretty insistent despite being half unconscious.” She shrugged and looked at Kurt expectantly.

“Yeah... no, that’s fine” Kurt cleared his throat. “That’s… thank you.”

Kurt could see Magnus raise his head at the sound of his voice. His normally sharp eyes were unfocused and watery as he opened his hands towards Kurt.

Feeling uncomfortable, something in his chest clenched at the sight of his lover looking so miserable. Kurt was an immensely private person, he and Magnus had both agreed not to tell their colleagues about their relationship at this moment in time. It was too new, too intimate. Although Kurt has made peace with the fact that we was in a sexual and romantic relationship with a man he was unsure of the reaction the news would get back at the station especially with the revelations about Svedberg so fresh in their minds. He hadn’t even told Linda.

And he had to think about Magnus’ career. Kurt was older, he was at the point of his career where his reputation gave him a certain amount of protection. Magnus on the other hand was at the beginning of his, and he was a damned good detective. Kurt knew how it would look to someone on the outside; a young detective falling into bed with his superior in order to get ahead. They wouldn’t see past the age gap and their relative positions, they wouldn’t see the tenderness, the mutual respect or the love.

Standing in the middle of his front room Kurt tried not to let the panic he was feeling show. Anne- Britt seemed to sense this and smiled gently. Walking over to him she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Don’t worry Kurt, this isn’t a complete surprise, I have suspected for a while that there might be something more between the two of you.” She grinned wider.

Giving Kurt a little shove she continued “Now go give your man some comfort”

Not really sure how his day had taken this turn Kurt couldn’t resist anymore and sat down next to Magnus. Instantly Magnus rather clumsily turned towards Kurt and burrowed his face into his chest. Despite his colleague still standing there Kurt couldn’t help but enfold the shivering man in his arms and placing a kiss on his head.

He could hear Magnus muttering “Sorry, I’m sorry… “

“It’s alright my love I’m here, you’re home now, it’s ok”

“It’s the wrong house, I’m sorry...”

“Ssshhh, don’t fret love, we always that it would be your inability to stop talking that would give us away.” Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood.

Anne – Britts voice interrupted “Do you need anything?” glancing up Kurt shook his head minutely before resting it on Magnus’ head squeezing him slightly.

“I’ll be off then, I’ll tell Lisa you decided to work from home after all.” She started to walk towards the door before turning back to the two men. “You know... I’m pleased for you Kurt, he’s good for you. We’ve all seen how much happier you’ve been recently even if we didn’t know why, and don’t worry I’m the only one that knows”

“What gave us away?”

She considered for a short time before replying. “It’s the way you look at him, you’re eyes soften and you’re more relaxed. He’s good for you”

Kurt nodded and gave a small, nervous smile. “He’s going to be so embarrassed when he realises what he’s done”

“Then I’ll make sure to tease him as much as possible” Laughing she gestured towards the now sleeping man. “I know it’s none of my business but you might want to consider telling Lisa about… this. I think she would appreciate it, and it would mean less pressure on you two”

Nodding, Kurt replied “We’ll discuss it when he’s a bit more coherent. I know she deserves to know what happening in her own department.” He paused, considering.  “Thank you”

She gave one last smile before quietly closing the door behind her.

Sighing Kurt rested his head on the back of the sofa and closing his eyes tried to get his thoughts in order. He could feel the cloying, sickly heat radiating from the younger man’s body and was suddenly aware that he was still wearing his coat. Trying not to jostle him too much Kurt shrugged it off and laid Magnus down until the curly head was resting in his lap.

Running his fingers through the man’s sweaty hair, Kurt tried to get comfortable and began to think about how they were going to explain this to Lisa.

Looking down at Magnus, Kurt couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Trouble maker” he whispered, content.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fact that I am slightly ill at the moment and the time when I had a fever and directed a taxi driver to my old address despite the fact that I hadn't lived there for 6 months. 
> 
> I'm undecided as to whether I'm going to continue writing these so please feedback if you liked this, or even if you didn't. Comments and Kudos really do make my day.


End file.
